


The Fallen Darkness

by fallenarchdemon



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenarchdemon/pseuds/fallenarchdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of an archangel thrown from the corrupted heaven. On Earth, he must gather up the other fallen forces to reclaim his home. Aezi must also control his powers of both light and dark, and command the armies of the fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prelude

Humans envisioned the world of angels a place of peace, love, and harmony. They saw white clouds, and harps, and purity. Heaven was a perfect haven for those who cared for God in the eyes of the humans. The angels could beg to differ. The true land of angels was no land of purity or peace. There was no singing, or harmony. This land was a land of corruption and hate. The continents were ruled by 7 different kings, supposedly assigned by God to rule over this world, and to protect the humans from an invasion from the Demon Realm. There was one kingdom, Dalartius, ruled by a king so fearsome; he could have made the Demon King proud. This king, Lord Iottan, was as corrupt as it got. He sent his guards to collect money from those who could hardly fend for themselves, and had his loyal knight murder innocents. Eventually, one of these knights had enough. He led a rebellion against the king, but he went in with untrained civilians, people who couldn’t fight; a militia which was demolished under the power of the corrupted king. The battle was short, and many were killed. The leader, one of the purist archangels, was thrown into the portal to Earth. He looked back to see a bolt of darkness aimed directly at him. The archangel tried to deflect it, but absorbed a part of its dark energy. Unconsciousness gripped him, and he blacked out. When the archangel awoke, he could no longer remember who he was. He saw many angels falling out of the portal, some only children. The swirling portal shot out a ball of darkness, which fled from the angels to a city towering above the landscape.


	2. The Dark Rayne

The archangel awoke, glancing at his window towards the New York skyline. He walked into his closet, and put on a clean, white button up shirt and pitch black pants. He also donned his favorite black suit jacket. A knock on the door alerted him to another person nearby. He held his fists together, and two swords appeared. In his left hand, a blade forged in the fires of his homeland, pure and white; in his right, a blade similar to that in the left. This blade was corrupted and mutated by the darkness within him, causing it to turn into a demonic blade. He approached the door, and looked through the peephole. He saw another angel outside the door, and his blades vanished. As he opened the door, he heard "Aezi, are you terribly busy," said the female angel.

 

 

Aezi shook his head, and replied, "Ah, Friezen, please do come in." Aezi gestured to his apartment, and Friezen walked in and sat on the couch, her wings phasing through the fabric. "So, what brings you here this early," Aezi asked, glancing at his guest.

 

 

Friezen looked up at Aezi, and replied sadly, "I feel like we don’t belong in this world. The angels and humans are just stuck together; it seems unfair to keep staying within human homes."

 

Aezi understood, casting a dark glance out the window, "We don’t belong here, this is true. Our supposed 'King granted by God' forced us here because I thought to rebel. This is my punishment, live in a world where i am not understood or cared for by the humans."

 

She replied, with a touch of caring in her voice, "We are here because God demanded..." she trailed off as she saw how Aezi's eyes turned from their normal brown to a bloody red. Friezen saw a look of complete hate, a look of darkness. She became frightened, and scooted away from the angered archangel. The next words he spoke were completely dark, completely demonic.

“Never use that word near me again! This “God” cursed us to a land where we are not meant to be! God is a lie, and it is pure corruption!” His breathing had increased rapidly, and his wings were both black. Aezi had realized what happened and calmed himself down, returning to his half darkened state. He walked towards Friezen, sitting next to her on the couch.

 

"I apologize, but I do ask that you refrain from saying 'God' tried to help us in any way. “God” doesn’t care about us, a forsaken race forced upon the humans. If he exists, he is a liar and a hypocrite; it isn’t a good idea to mention her in front of me."

 

Friezen looked confused for a moment, "Wait, what do you mean by her?"

 

Aezi glanced out the window again, "For all we know, this 'God' could be a woman. Either way works here." Aezi's wings flapped as he stood up. He glanced back down to Friezen and saw her staring at his wings. Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Yes, odd combinations aren’t I? Brown hair and eyes that change color, not to mention a wing that is normal, and a wing as black as shadow; any questions?"

 

Friezen shook her head, and stood up, "Well, I’m afraid I have to go, many things to do before the sun sets. Aezi nodded, and turned his back to her. She glanced once more at him, and and then shut the door as she walked out.

 

Aezi kept staring out the window, bored with how his life on Earth was. Every day it was the same thing, he wakes up, is forced to listen to other angels talk about how they feel singled out, and having to try not to let the darkness out. It was a struggle, but he knew it would eventually be freed. The shadows of the city grew, and twilight fell over the land. Aezi glanced out the window and muttered, "I hate twilight, nothing good about it." He looked over the city, and saw all the lights in a skyscraper suddenly go out. Aezi thought it was just a power failure at first, and then saw that the darkness surrounding the building was moving, as if it was alive. He knew that it meant there was some sort of dark entity near the building. He opened his window, and jumped out. Five floors before the ground, his wings caught enough air to send him back into the sky. He hovered over the rooftops for a moment, and then flew to the shadow enveloped building. After a few moments of swerving and diving, Aezi finally arrived at the building. The darkness was emanating from an alleyway to the right of the entrance. He walked over to it, and saw a lone figure standing in the shadows. Black wings suddenly burst out of the shade, and he felt an evil aura radiating off of them. As he prepared his blades, he saw that his enemy was not a monster, but a young girl. Her wings were as black as the shadow they cast, and she wore a mask that covered her entire face.

 

 

“Who are you,” Aezi asked. He knew that this girl would be a danger if she was too angry, so he tried to calm her down.

 

“None of your business,” the shadow girl said as she spawned a double edged spear from darkness. She charged at him, but missed as he dodged to the side. He created his twin blades from thin air, weapons of both light and darkness. The girl charged him again, and Aezi blocked it. He didn’t want to hurt her, because angels who had been forced out of the second world before the Great Falling were extremely unstable, and more than just dangerous. Aezi tried to keep her away, at the same time trying to stop her from moving. This was proving difficult since the dark angel would not allow him to get some distance. After blocking a few blows from her staff, Aezi tried to calm himself down, and harness his light powers. His blackened wing began turning white, starting with small specs and growing to large bands. The dark angel moved in and stabbed Aezi in the side, and blood poured out of the wound. Aezi looked up in pain, his eyes changing from the pure angelic white to coal black. This was the moment the dark angel realized she made a grave mistake. His eyes did not stay at black, but turned blood red instead. His white wing was shrouded in darkness, and his wound healed around her staff. She tried to get the staff out but Aezi held his hand up to her face. A dark ball had formed, the energy pulsating with energy spikes. He launched it, and she was forced backward, slamming against the wall. Her mask split in half, part of hit falling off and hitting the ground. Aezi absorbed the dark energy of the staff and it vanished. He looked down again at the angel that attacked him and saw half her mask was now gone. Her eye was as red as his in dark angel mode. He held his palm out and calmed himself down, returning to his half-light form. The female angel attempted to run, but Aezi grabbed her by the arm. She tried to struggle but she realized it was pointless.

 

Gripping her arm tightly, he said, “Now, let the building go, let’s go to a place a bit nicer, and let’s try this again.” He took off; making sure the fallen one had enough room to fly, but not to escape. After a few minutes, they flew into the open window of his apartment. He sat her down on the couch, and then sat in his chair. “Now,” Aezi said as calmly as he could, “who are you?”

 

The girl failed to reply for a moment, still shaken from the fight. Arch waited a moment more, than went into the kitchen to get something to drink. He saw the girl did not want to be there, but he couldn’t let her out again until he knew she was safe. Sitting back down, he looked at her and said, “I am the legendary Fallen Archangel. I am known as Aezi, Archangel, or just Arch. Now who are you?”

 

"I lost my name when i was cast out of my home, nothing more than an entity of darkness," the girl said, calmed down enough to talk. Aezi remembered the ball of darkness that followed the angels, and launched into the city. Deciding not to ask, he sat down next to her.

 

"You do need a name.. Let’s see... how about... Rayne?" Aezi glanced at her, seeing how she liked it.

 

The girl looked up at him, her eyes brightening up at the name, "Rayne... I like it."

 

Aezi nodded, "And then it shall be so. Welcome to your new home, Rayne. Now i am extremely tired after doing all that. Let me show you to your new room."

 

He stood up, Rayne following, and walked down the hall past his room, into a room that had nothing except a window, a bed, and a desk. Rayne walked in and looked around, checking out her new home. Aezi stood there for a moment, and then went to his phone and called Friezen.

 

"Friezen, I need you to bring something up for me," Aezi said to his neighbor. "I need some clothes suitable for a female to use and sleep in. It’s a long story I'll explain to you one day. Can you help me out?"

 

Friezen was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I can bring the sleeping clothes today, but the rest will have to be tomorrow.”

 

Aezi replied, "That’s fine, see you in a few." He went back to Rayne to find her holding the broken half of her mask. "My neighbor is bringing you some clothes to wear to sleep tonight, she should be here in a few moments." Rayne looked up at him and nodded, placing the broken half of the mask on the desk.

 

A few minutes later, a knock at the door told Aezi that the clothes were here. As he answered the door, Friezen walked in and went straight to the couch with a small box of clothing. "Uh..." Aezi said, rather confused, "What is all this?"

 

Friezen glanced at him with a mischievous look in her eye, "You needed female clothes right? Well i figured I’d bring everything I could. So why do you need it anyways?" She got closer to Aezi, starting to blush. She grabbed his hand and went in to kiss him, but backed away immediately as soon as she realized Rayne was in the room. She stumbled back to the clothes, turning beet red. Aezi, on the other hand, had no change in color, and began introductions.

 

"Rayne, this is my neighbor Friezen. Friezen, this is my new roommate Rayne," Aezi said as he sat on his chair overlooking the city.

 

Rayne said nothing, just looked at their guest. Friezen looked back at the dark angel, and then said, "Hello, I brought some clothes for you; ready to try them on?" Rayne simply nodded, and they both left the room to go see what fit Rayne.

 

Aezi looked over the city and thought, "I should really do something productive." He glanced at his clock, and then the calendar. 12:23 AM on September 25th, nothing special about that day. He glanced back over the city, "Nah, it’s too late to be productive." He got up, and went to his room, shouting down the hallway, "Friezen, feel free to use the other guest room if you are going to stay the night. Rayne, be a good girl and don’t kill Friezen ok?"

 

Rayne looked out to Aezi, dressed in a black sleeping gown, saying, "I'll be good, I won’t leave, and I won’t kill the neighbor." Friezen, looking slightly disturbed by this conversation, said, "I'll take you up on that offer Aezi, see you in the morning."

 

 

Aezi changed into his pajama pants, crawled into bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Dark Seal

A field of grass stood before Aezi, the grass on his left bright, shining and green. On his right, the grass was darkened, dead, and black. The shadows tried to envelop the green grass, but could not, just as the light could not overpower the dark. Aezi watched this battle of light and dark for a moment, then saw a small purple orb appear in the center of the field. He flew towards it, the light and the shadows keeping pace. As he approached the orb, it began glowing brighter, until it was almost blinding. Suddenly, an evil laugh emanated from the orb, and the shadows began overpowering the light. His wing became pitch black, and he felt his eyes turning red. Pain shot through his arm, and Aezi awoke with a start.

 

Sunlight was streaming through his windows, and his clock told him that it was already noon. Aezi shook off the remnants of his vision, and got out of bed. He walked to his bathroom, and stared into his mirror. That’s when he noticed something was off. His eyes were back to normal, but his wings had vanished. Through his shirt, Aezi saw small black marks curving around his arm, starting from his ring finger all the way behind his back. He left his room, and saw Freizen and Rayne sitting on the couch, just watching the television.

 

"About time, sleepy head," Friezen said. She noticed Aezi seemed disturbed about something. She stood up quickly and went over to him, "What’s wrong?"

 

"My wings.." Aezi said, "They aren’t there anymore. All that’s left are these markings on both arms. I can’t read what they say though."

 

Rayne glanced at the runes, and her eyes grew wide. She went to Aezi, and followed the runes from his finger all the way to his back. She said, "Your wings... they have been sealed."

 

Aezi looked surprised, "Sealed? As in i can never use them again?" Friezen just stood there, as she had no idea what to do.

 

Rayne shook her head, "Your wings will be usable, but they have been sealed. if you were to need them again, they would temporarily break the seal." She picked up the broken half of her mask, and handed it to Aezi. "This may help."

 

Aezi glanced warily at the mask piece. He saw the half she wore, and then picked up the piece she offered him. "Well, what’s the worst that could happen?" He then placed it upon his face. The marks began to vanish, and his wings began slowly unwrapping themselves from his arms. He looked into the mirror above his fireplace. The mask was changing color, going from a white mask, to a black mask with blood-red streaks. He saw his eye also began turning from black to red. His wing, which was usually pitch black, had turned completely white.

 

Rayne looked at the mask on Aezi's face, then to her own. Hers was black as well, but with no red streaks in it. She knew this meant trouble for the corrupted archangel, and it was possible he would not survive what he was out to do.

 

Friezen stared in amazement; she had never seen anything like this before. Aezi turned to look at her, and she turned away. She didn’t know how to react. Before she could say anything else, she must make sure it was still her Aezi in there. "Aezi, are... are you OK?"

 

Aezi looked disturbed, as if there was something off. "This... doesn't feel right. There is no darkness, no shadows. I feel pure again, and I absolutely hate it. But... maybe I could adapt to the mask.

 

"The mask only collects a portion of your darkness, it seals the rest away. Basically, the longer you wear it, the darker you will become when you need the power the most."

 

Aezi said, "I need some time to... take this all in. Friezen, can you.. take Rayne out shopping or something? Have a girl’s night or something."

 

Friezen tried to approach Aezi, but he turned away. "Aezi," she said, out of fear. This wasn't the Aezi who had put on the mask. "Please, let me-"

 

"Do as I asked, and leave me alone," Aezi shouted, he was getting impatient. He took his wallet, gave it to Friezen, and went out onto his balcony. Friezen only stood there for a moment, then turned to Rayne.

 

"Rayne, sweetie, we are going to have some girl time. How does that sound?" Friezen was close to tears, and she wanted to get away as soon as possible. Rayne, without any noticeable signs of disturbance at Aezi's outburst, got up and went to the door.


End file.
